smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Season 10 (Expanded AU)
Season 10 ' is part of the Expanded Animated Universe created by Esquilo30 and features the ideas of anyone interested. It contains 60 episodes, and marks the beginning of a great and humorous adventure. It begins by telling the story of Joey McCormick who appears in the first episode called ''A New Smurf, A New Adventure. This season also introduces new Smurfy characters like Carefree and Fooly as well as the return of Marina the Mermaid and the Pussywillow Pixies. Other new characters include Goblins, Gnomes, and Woodsprites like Hethera, Princess Glacia, and Karma - all of which are created and publicized by Numbuh 404. They often go hand-in-hand with the returning one-shot characters from the later seasons of the cartoon show. Some are brought up with simple goals and personalities, but several will reveal a dynamic change as they make multiple appearances. There is also the return of several other characters with credit due to Numbuh 404 - she has created several episode listings which will bring new light to Sir Johan and Peewit, as well as a few rarely-seen characters like Mystico, Ripple and more. There is an introduction episode specifically for Moxette known as Peewit's Smurfy Creation. Specials #A short fanfiction special occurs with focus on Mystico where he is freed for the last time and encounters a unique female Goblin named Vira. He tries to win her heart and is constantly rejected, leading him to take drastic measures to persuade her to be his mate. This story, The Goblin's Admiration, sets the stage for the entrance of a new character. #Later in the series, We Smurf You A Smurf Smurfy Christmas brings together a multitude of known characters from both the fanon and original cartoon alike in a wild adventure where a group of various individuals work as a team to save Christmas from the heartless witch Chlorhydris. Celebrate the holidays with this dramatic conflict and enjoy the resolution as hearts are warmed and friendships thrive. #To welcome Spring's arrival, A Smurfy Valentine's Day ''involves the Smurfs and a handful of other characters celebrating the Day of Love, known as Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, Chlorhydris casts a spell to remove love from the world entirely, and it is only thanks to her disloyal Piximps that the Smurfs are able to counteract the effects. #So far there is one movie special which directs attention to the humans once seen throughout the original cartoon show. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight features over twenty characters - majority from the show - and casts a fierce shadow on Johan when he is turned into a ruthless villain by Gargamel. This season finale is sure to intrigue and delight audience members with a thrilling plot, powerful action scenes, and hints towards future romance. Don't miss it! Episode Listings #A New Smurf, A New Adventure #Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies #A New Hope For Handy #Balthazar's Quest # A Piximp for the Smurfs #Tripped Up #Smurf Mouth #Peewit's Smurfy Creation #Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake #Mystico Returns #Stingle #The Scream #A Day with the Smurflings #Fooly's Journey #Do a Prank with Jokey #The Littlest Valkyrie #''The Goblin's Admiration'' '- Season Special #Hethera the Goblin #The Snow Fairies #We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas'' - Holiday Special #A House for Joey #The Return of the Purple Smurfs #The Crooner Nymph #Knight of the Clover Bandit #Beyond the Mirror's Reflection #Snappy Wants to be a Pilot #The Giant Girl #Visiting Atlantica #Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship #Laconia and Woody's Cousins #Stingle Meets Acorn #The Smurfs' Big Expedition #Syx's Heart #The Mystery of Mistbound Lake #The Smurfs in Wacky Forest #The Haunted Hospital #Clumsy's New Pet #Joey's Song #I'm Not a Smurfling Toy #Fooly's Sweetheart #Denisa Returns #''A Smurfy Valentine's Day'' - Holiday Special #Acorn the Tallest Pixie #It's Not Easy Being a Piximp #Jodger #A Scorpomouse in the Kitchen (coming soon) #Fooly's Woodsprite Friends (coming soon) #Como the Thief (coming soon) #Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love (coming soon) #The Gnome Princess (coming soon) #The Only Option (coming soon) #Jodger's Secret (coming soon) #Into the Future (coming soon) #The Secret of the World's Paralysis (coming soon) #A New Dawn (coming soon) #The Smurfs' Support (coming soon) #Nadira (coming soon) #To the Hidden Land (coming soon) #Kiddie Crushes (coming soon) #The Last Adventure (coming soon) Season Finale: ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' Category:Series Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories